


【带卡】象牙之塔

by Nandinger



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandinger/pseuds/Nandinger
Summary: 复健中世纪
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

带土跟随在他身旁的第四百二十三天。他习惯了每日清晨为他献上自己的忠诚，跪拜于他面前，抬起头来时眼前那双绷直了的细腿始终会将膝盖朝向他，赤裸的足尖从最初的紧张躁动到如今安分守己；一双毫无生气的黑色瞳孔也带上了些许活气，那是对自己的什么感情？退避亦或是接受——他根本不在乎——再或者让他徒劳的期待那是对自己的好感。

带土能够清楚的感受到，他所效忠的领主——那位身长不过刚过他腹部的可爱的孩子，最近正悄无声息的将他身上那些正成长中带来的诱人举动给展现在它面前，萦纡在他身侧的淡淡的孩童气息正飞扬跋扈的剑拔弩张，然行为上的成熟却与之完全相反，构成了一具吸引他的、美妙的躯体。

他有着不止一个漂亮、动人的花园，那都曾是他父亲的财产。几条大狗欢快的在绿油油的草坪上奔跑，四肢上的湿润泥土将娇嫩的小腿肚给染脏，这时带土便不得不上前去为他处理安静。男人对这甘之如饴，心中腾升起的欲望快将自己折磨至神经衰弱的边缘，那双纤细的未曾被浸染上淤青的腿，在日光照射下红透透的腿，在他手中轻轻发颤的腿……所有他抬腿的动作在他头脑中都荒唐极了。

带土曾认为他会是个文静的孩子，就在他的父母还未离世以前的那段短促时光。那些日子平淡的出奇，既没有领土相争的问题需要他冲上前去，也没有一位娇俏的女郎朝他送上一个微笑。彼时的卡卡西尚且还是位真正稚嫩懵懂的孩子，穿着中规中矩的咖色长外套，银灰色马甲配着碳色的领结，雪白的袜子刚企及膝窝，晃起双腿坐在黑色的岩石上远看着如染料盘似的天空，素净的脸颊一片橙红，双手后撑微微向下靠，他的笑容正如当日的晚霞般映照进带土心中。

但就在他所效忠的前任领主旗木朔茂因病去世的第二个月，他的儿子便继承上父亲的遗物，大刀阔斧整顿自己的军队，调整政策，停息了与其他贵族间你争我抢、土地割据的局面，侧重知识文化与作战精神相匹配，开创了一个前所未有的新格局。这位文静的孩子完美的背离了他心中所认为的他的模样，显出了这个年纪不该有的沉稳，却丝毫不以此为傲。

少了战火带来的繁忙与危险，他的军团也便有了充分的时间来进行训练与阅读，这其中也包括带土。早在前几年战火不断时他可没有时间静下来陪自己的领主一齐看书。这简直是不敢想。

外人怎样看待旗木卡卡西的他并不关心，他只看中自己眼中的对方。无论他有多成熟，获得的成就与他的年岁有多么不相匹，在带土眼里，他始终只是个男孩。他成就斐然，却也会有做不好的小事；他知识渊博，却也会在某些事上存有困惑；他喜欢阅读，却也会脱下鞋子在花园中玩乐整整一个下午……他们看的只是浅显的一层·，却殊不知这孩子也有很多的负面行为。

他怎么会知道如此多的掩人耳目的灌木丛后的一方小草坪的位置？他可一点也不是个听话的孩子，带土始终这样认为。但每每这样，卡卡西不过是脸色苍白，云淡风轻的任由他打量自己发育未完全的身体，背起手在身后把玩着，摘下一颗颗酱紫色的果子捏碎，任由浆液染红他的手心，嘴里含着糖块无所事事的躺下。他的睫毛被水打湿缠在了一块，裸露的足底粘上了泥土的颜色，一直向上看到他的小腿肚，裤子与大腿间因他动作而时有时无的幽深路径，一直通向他可爱的、尚未成熟的男性事物。那层薄薄的肚子上的脂肪让这具身体显得不再如此具有骨感，他手臂上的细小绒毛、条条筋络……都是他欲望的导火索！

带土十分清楚自己自己所渴望的是什么，特别当那张圆脸上的乌黑的眼睛与长长的睫毛距他的脸颊不过一根手指的距离时，各种荒谬、令人羞涩的肉体交缠的画面绕着一团稚气轰然在他脑中涌出来，带着不容拒绝的力量，猛烈的攻击上他。缺乏盾牌的骑士在这场美好的幻想中彻底败下阵来，他手执的长矛早已变作爱神赠与他的弓箭，毫无还手之力。

他跟在卡卡西身后，听他兴致勃勃的讲书中那些让他感兴趣的话题，当谈及那些让他记忆尤为深刻的内容时，带土能清晰的看到他瞪大的双眼与手指间的小动作，他说的入迷，他也看的出神，彼此都能从中获得乐趣。这让他想起许多次比武时，卡卡西也只是定定的盯着他手中的长矛不动声色，指甲扣弄着衣服上的饰品露出副略显倦怠的模样，毕竟他早已知晓结局，自然无需露出副期待的神情来。

尽管带土无数次想找个适合的理由来安慰自己，以排解心中堆积起的情愫，可每当夜晚——每个让人抓狂的夜晚到来，他只能目送着他的男孩转身离他而去，踏上青灰色的石阶，迎着远方飘来的云朵，最后消失在他眼中。这种情况下他近乎无法抑制的想要伸出手去握住对方细瘦的手腕，用肤色红润的脸贴上他的脸颊，使劲揉揉那头蔫头搭脑的银发，吻一吻面纱下他湿漉漉的唇，将他托在自己怀中抱一抱，可怜的宇智波……他想的如此美好，却得不到对方的一个正眼。

他们始终无法待在一起，就连那几片安静的草坪上，也不时会有他的那些宠物狗钻出，发出令他极为反感的声音，彻底打破他美妙的幻想。但他哪里是讨厌它们，他真正讨厌的是自己那懦怯的态度。他抱着胳膊站在那，心里想的却是怎样将这位漂亮的男孩据为己有，急切、下流。

身为一名骑士，在作战与忠诚方面他当然算的是一位榜样，可在旗木卡卡西面前，他的角色扮演的又十分恶劣，粗糙。没了笨重的铠甲，反倒让他越发觉得沉重，连呼吸声都粗重上了不少。他穿不惯那些华丽漂亮的衣服，一来这总让他感觉自己仿佛真正成为了一位贵族，二是这些单薄的布料丝毫不方便他遮掩自己的情绪，但他总做不到去拒绝卡卡西的一番好意，更别提还有一层身份关系正压制住他让他无法反抗。天知道他想要的只是看着他的领主穿上就已足够，毕竟他有着一双光滑的小手与奶白的小腿，指腹丝毫没有茧子的踪迹，至多膝盖上有上些许淤青，不过这也丝毫不影响，大家都只会盯着那张漂亮的脸蛋看去，谁不期待看看那张黑色面纱下的脸究竟是什么模样呢？就连他自己，就算每日都能见到，也免不了为此动心，怎样才能逃脱他的魔咒？这迷人的小精灵。

早年的战争耽误了他发展情感的机会，如今的他因条条疤痕而显得不再年轻，很少会再如当时那般收到女人的情书。不过就算如此，他并不认为这是一件让他遗憾半生的事，相反，他对那些肉麻的缠绵话表现出了极大的抵触——出于骑士的委婉——却又不得不每一封都表示尊敬的回信，女人，那些通红脸颊上长有雀斑的女人，向来不是他喜欢的类型。他曾去过法国、新西兰、西班牙，见识过不少风情万种的女郎，同她们相比，这群封闭的女人显然逊色的不是一份半点——上帝，可千万别让这话被别人听了去。他喜好温柔美丽的人，却不曾幻想对方是位男孩，说着带有法式腔调的英语，还是离他如此近的一位。他感到如此罪恶，他做不到对男性——尤其是对一位男孩诉说衷肠，但他又多么爱他，看他手中提着小女孩们野餐时用的篮子，跪在草地上将其中的物品一件件取出，野餐布、蛋糕、面包片、果汁、装饰用的一些五颜六色的假花，他每一件都记得如此清楚！那些花格子蓝一块白一块，就像天空一样漂亮，他可真是喜欢这颜色。做完这些后他知道他会有些怅然的席地而坐，不顾扎腿的草尖，让明媚的太阳照到他的身上，对他说一句：“今天有个好天气，不是吗？”

当然是，我的男孩。

作为与民众来往密切的最底层贵族，他时常能够上街买上些小玩意。旗木卡卡西可不喜欢出门，毕竟他的城堡就足够他自己玩上一整天，他对外头的事物除了通过书了解外再没有别的途径。那些又脏又旧的街道和他的通往花园的路简直是天差地别，带土也十分不喜欢这些破旧的路，但他喜欢街头卖的并不昂贵的甜食。他当然也想要买上许多带回去让他的男孩吃上两口，但他总是拒绝的十分坚定，步步退让，甚至连闻到气味都要不自在的皱眉，多么有趣的反应。当然他的男孩并不是太扫兴的人，偶尔——实在是难得——也会吃上一两口，一双眼睛滴溜溜的望着，却又要避开他的视线，一边说着再也不会吃一边又咽下了最后一口。令人纠结的男孩。

他不知道该如何与对方展开这段关系，那些被翻得破破烂烂的书显然比他更具有吸引力。那些生动的情节让他惊呼着吸了口气将可爱的小肚子收了回去，而他所能做得让他反应最大的事只是颤动睫毛，双眼闭上又睁开——那是在为他的伤口上药时的反应。他卑劣的想着一些梦中的情节，贴近朝思暮想的男孩，趁他阅读时分散开的注意力，来抚摸他光洁的小腿、硌手的膝盖骨、柔软的小腿肚，以及脚踝处突兀的骨节。旗木卡卡西显得如此放松，他彻底醉心于书中的故事，完全没有拒绝的意思，甚至将右腿搭上了他的左腿，踢掉鞋子踩在草面上，完全将这当作了理所当然的行为。他若想要凑过去看一眼书中的配图，他的男孩便会越发挨近他，任由他边用着那只大手抚摸他的腿，边看着他手中的图画。他的讲解带土一个字也没听进去，他只小心翼翼的偷窥着他的表情，当手心摩挲到腿窝时那急促闪动的睫毛，他所能想到的最性感的模样！

白天，他近乎无时无刻不呆在他身旁，从清晨起床洗漱完毕后的第一分钟起他便守在了他的房间外。阴雨天气，走廊中显得格外昏暗，波斯地毯的金色花纹让他连下脚也不敢用力；挂于墙上的名画有不少他在旗木卡卡西的书中见过。他那睡梦中的孩子总是要比他晚起很长一段时间，即便开了门进去，他也只是坐在一旁看着他平稳的呼吸，酣睡的模样。那些折叠整齐放在一旁的衣物，有他喜欢的酒红色小马甲、 黑色短裤、一双中筒袜，还有一些过于庄重的出席正式场合的服饰，不过要论他最钟意的，便绝对不能不提及那件领口装嵌有红包石的乳白色衬衫，那件遮掩住他平坦的胸前与小肚子的衬衫。他们是如此般配，都那么的相衬，再套上件长到膝盖的大人的外套，他的男孩便是如此的可爱与充满让人爱抚的欲望。那颗红宝石就和他的眼珠一样大，在阳光下如三棱镜似的散出七彩的光，透过层层光亮，他的欲望便埋藏在其中。

“你真该有一串适合自己的项链，你该收起你那认为只有贵族女人才会佩戴项链的想法，这很傻，愚笨的就像只落水的狗。”

他连骂人的方式都显得如此文雅！就像一朵在风中摇曳的小雏菊似的。究竟要怎样才能做到一边好心的送他礼物一边嗔怪他的，他的男孩总有着那些自己的独特，把粗俗与温柔、严厉与宽松、认真与玩乐完美的融合在一起，无法再找到一个如此完美的、勾动欲望的孩子！他的所有感官产生的欲望，分泌的雄性激素，都纷纷向往着他，向往着前往它们该去的地方，他那窄小的臀可真是个尤物。

夜晚，同他分开的每一分钟都是煎熬。看着柔情的落日变作了讨人厌的黑夜，他看着发亮的星空想的却只有旗木卡卡西那张漂亮的脸蛋，换下衣物时露出的肚子，大腿内侧嫩粉的肌肤，他过得如此伤心，内心渴望极了，如果他是一束月光可多好，他专做照进他房间的那道，看他穿上光滑的丝绸睡衣，陪他入睡，这简直要成为他的心病！

旗木卡卡西确实是个不情愿出家门的人，但每月一次的聚会却是他身为一位领主所推辞不了的。尽管他的年纪几乎比其他领主孩子的年纪还要小，但却始终没有人敢来为难他半分，毕竟地位与功绩便摆在面前，就算他某些方面做的不算太成功，也没人会指责一个十三岁的孩子。相反，他们对卡卡西的某些话语顶礼膜拜，把他视作一位天才来看，时常恭维着他。但他的男孩对这些行为并不敢兴趣，他只呆呆的坐在一旁，翘起腿来算着能够回去的时间，不时同坐在一旁的他说上两句时有时无的话，这些话平常的就如“我心情很不错”一样平常，但带土乐于去接他的话。

他讨厌那些虚伪的礼仪，就连那些宗教仪仪式也让他作呕，但他不想错过一些发展自己的机会。那些昏庸的领主个个都是他早已安排好的棋子，他有着强大到要推翻教皇的野心，但外表依旧是个人畜无害的孩子，这些带土早已明了。他支持他，做他无言的守护者，成为帮他攻城略地的勇士，用鲜血回报他留给自己的倩影，这该是多么伟大的一份忠诚。

和卡卡西不同，带土喜欢那些宴会。那会有他喜欢吃的高级的甜食，会有优雅的舞曲和印花精致的桌布，会有安静坐在他身旁的卡卡西，会有一双搭在自己膝头的小手不安的动作着。他能够理直气壮的伸手抚摸他挺直的背脊，看着他白嫩的颈项上那串造价不菲的宝石项链，手心摩挲后颈时带来的冰凉质感，他的男孩侧头略带不满的看他，轻踩向他的鞋面，似在给他下最后通牒，可那双冰凉的小手却一直不肯离开他的膝头前往别处，显得别扭极了。同时宴会也是难能一见的他的男孩会吃甜品的时候，他将自己伪装成一个真正的孩子，做孩子会做的事，让旁人放松下警惕来以便实现自己的目的。

于带土尤为深刻的一次宴会，他的孩子赤红了脸被病魔折腾的晕乎乎的，四肢发软，就连眼皮也耷拉了下去。他不得不弯下身子帮他扣好一粒粒纽扣，看他瘫软的用滚烫的脸颊贴着自己的小腹，闭起眼来仿佛睡着了。他得寸步不离的照顾这位小病人，叮嘱他吃完药后才能去参加那形式化的宴会。他始终握着那只小手，特别当坐进马车中后，卡卡西便一直靠着他的手臂打了一个又一个的喷嚏，他原本就低沉的嗓音越发低沉了。可怜的小病人。

他的手臂如一根粗壮的树枝由着卡卡西牵上，恰巧他的衣服正是橄榄绿的，不错的打扮。一一打过照面后，男孩便撑着头坐到了一旁无味的吃着嘴里的食物。他的嘴唇如被润湿的红色糖果，卸下面纱后将那两瓣诱人的唇分开，黝黑的小痣颇像个活泼的精灵。含进那咸津津的芝士雪盐蛋糕，唇将松软的、蓬松的糕体压下，两颗象牙白的牙齿嵌进被奶油覆上的表层，染成了香甜的奶糖。那缺掉一角的蛋糕也有如维纳斯优雅。两排整齐的小牙齿咀嚼时带动起下颚运动，看上去他似乎对这过程享受极了，但身为一位细心的观察者，带土怎能不从他那两条皱起的细眉与略显不悦的眯眼中看出他的厌恶呢？事实上，他看到对方频闪的睫毛，乳白的膝盖似痛苦的相蹭着聊以藉慰，如此明显的做着无声的拒绝。那双戴着白丝绸手套的小手，在他眼中如一只灵巧的白鸽，兴许就在自己毫无防备之时，那白鸽便随时有可能攀上心中的橄榄枝。

洞开的花格窗将他垂下如月光的铅灰色头发吹得遮住大片眼部肌肤，轻阖上眼，猩红的舌如条小蛇探出洞穴将觅到的食物——那些他嘴角边勾人爱的甜腻腻的奶油！——吞咽下腹。他向来惨白的脸颊上的红晕看着着实让他心疼。来之前他为他的男孩测过体温，并不算太高，所以这也是他放心让他来赴宴的原因，大抵是途中的冷风和他低下的免疫力加重了病情，让他连最香甜的奶油也尝不出味道来。

他冷的瑟瑟发抖，带土起身将他带离了风口，推掉了所有递上前来的酒杯，专心照顾起这位虚弱无力的孩子。他最初时还能做到同别的领主一同交谈，装出一幅镇静的模样，最后直接胡言乱语不知所云的要扯住带土的衣角才能堪堪稳住。

“这样的错误我真不会再犯第二次，下次您再生病时我会做到替您拒绝邀请的。”

他用喉咙咕哝了两声，带土没听清，却听他又抬头有气无力的说着：“我真的很好。”

他连呼出的气息都是苦的。哪还有平时可爱的男孩的样子？

匆忙离去后，他的男孩一直贴着他抱怨冷，可就算将窗户关的严丝合缝，套上了带土的暖和的外套，他还是打着哆嗦叫冷。带土只能将他抱在了怀中，用温热的掌心去握他的手、抚摸他的脸颊、膝盖、所有透着寒气的地方，他失去了所有欲望的念头，只想先把这恼人的病毒给祛除出去。到家后下人很快叫来了医师，他不知道那个下午他的男孩在房间里发生了什么，那位外表年轻美丽的医师能不能治好他的病，他会不会难受的想要呕吐却坐不起来，会不会冷的发抖却说不出话……他可真想开门进去看看他的甜心在接受怎样的苦楚，没人能够接受这样的折磨，那扇高立的大门真是挡住了他所有的美好念头。

他本想在这场聚会上安静的坐在一旁——放弃他的甜品——听卡卡西与别人攀谈的内容，握着那双被丝绸手套包裹的小手，在他结束客套话后邀请他跳支舞。他的男孩比他专业多了，他们默契得从不会因为脚步错或是身高问题而踩到对方，当他嘴里念念有词的抱怨着：“你怎么比我高那么多？”时他还真想抱起这可爱的孩子亲亲他的脸颊，告诉他一个事实：“你已经够高了。”。这可真是一个事实，怎么能要求一个十三岁的孩子和一个二十四岁的男人一样高大？

但他的梦境并没有完全破碎，他至少收获到了一件并不让卡卡西受到损害的事。他可真喜欢这位小病人滚烫的身体，抱在怀里时舒服极了，就像冬日里的小太阳一样。就算他病好后可能什么也无法回忆起，可带土仍觉得这简直是件颇有意义的事，受到欲望的摧折的感受也越发强烈，他那病床上的孩子什么时候才能苏醒过来陪他再来一场那充满温情的画面呢？他拿着那封邀请函，看着卡卡西签下的端正的字母，“H”是他的“Heart ”，“A”是他的“Alive”，“T”是他的“Teenage”，“K”是他的“Ken”，“E”是他的“Effulgent”，他的姓氏的每一个字母，对无趣的宇智波来说都显得如此有趣，简直正如他的理想国(Utopia. Uchiha）一般的存在。

之后的想到再写，想不到就算了(？bu)


	2. Chapter 2

02

作为最被信任的骑士团团长，带土能做的事说来其实也不过是比其他人多了能同贵族们交谈上几句、吩咐别人去巡逻、以及随主人一同外出的权利，可这些小事于他而言可有可无，不过是飞扬到发上的落叶。真正赋予他越界权利的还是卡卡西。包括能够进到房间中为他穿衣、巡逻时能够从容不迫的走开躲进他的伊甸园中同他的孩子一起放松愉快。

看他湿漉漉的脚心，坐在日光透过叶隙的碎影间，卡卡西正低头专注于眼下的绘画，将白净的画板染成彩色，他总是会不仔细的将彩色颜料零星的滴落在自己的衣物上，如钻石般耀眼。男孩认真时不由皱起了眉头，手心握紧画笔，背脊笔直，因他挡住了光而不悦的回头，回过头来看着他，声音轻轻道：“你挡住了。”

带土退到他身后，不时开口汇总昨日的消息。卡卡西总听得有些想要小憩，时常会躺在那不再扎人的柔软草坪上，让阳光如被打碎了一片片散落在他的额上、脖颈、小腿、脚尖。

“我告诉过他们不该总是这么担心我的生死，就算这是他们职责，可在这里能有什么好担心的？”他握紧手中的画笔蘸了蘸染料，放去了一旁后顺势躺了下来。“这像监视，我想要更放松些。”

“我可以再去嘱咐他们。”他用着顺从的语气边说着，边不动声色的坐去了卡卡西身侧。

男孩点了点头，那双漂亮的如牛奶的小臂被他高举过头，衬衫下腋窝处的凹陷在阳光下显出一片阴影来。带土的目光悄然顺着手臂与身体间的狭小间隙看去他白嫩的脸颊。

“你是他们的总领，更应该做好示范作用不是吗？”

他只觉得有些啼笑皆非，为卡卡西纯粹的话语和惊奇的表情。于是宇智波只能忍住笑意，身体也开始发抖，最终用着恭敬的语气说着：“现在是我的巡逻时间。”

他得到了他想象中的画面。他的孩子抬眼懒洋洋的瞪着他，眼中洋溢起一丝让人捉摸不透的情绪。

“你该知道我是什么意思。”

他确实知道，不然现在怎么又敢坐在他身侧，这样肆无忌惮的窥探他身上那些让人着迷的、他自己所不知道的迷人之处。他可真喜欢逗逗他，仿佛他们只是一双关系很不错的兄弟，从出生起就身体中就流淌着几股相同的血液。那可真是要命。

他的孩子翻了个身，身上柔软的线条也随之动作起来。他仰躺着，任由远处跑来的八哥犬扑进他的怀里用鼻尖蹭着他的前胸，由它舔舔自己冰凉的手背。

宇智波有些嫉妒。

并不漂亮的狗狗趴在了他心爱人的小腹上，可怜的他的孩子，他的银发已经被草茎上的露珠给打的湿漉漉的了！他脸上的细小绒毛在阳光下甚至能清楚的看到。轻启的嘴唇，搭在狗狗身上的稚嫩指节，曲起的两条纤细的腿，膝盖上诱人的粉红色和他的嘴唇一样。

带土伸出手替着这条丑陋的狗顺平它的毛发——或许它根本不需要——抚摸让它舒服的地方，可最终仍是不甘心的握住那双和他的人一样冰冷的小手。他费力辩解着：这是一双拥有美妙伪装的磁铁。多么拙劣的借口！

他的手也并不温暖，可卡卡西握了那么久的画笔，手心早已一片温热潮湿，或许正是这样的原因，他才被允许继续牵着那双手，看他习惯性的向上挺了挺背脊。带土乐此不疲的用同样寒冷的手心贴着他的手背，幻想这能同时让他们感到温暖。可他的男孩并不喜欢这样，挣扎着将湿润的手心递过去，嘴里哼出几句带土听不懂的话，双眼仍闭着。真是个懒孩子。

宇智波为他的手心降着温。用成年人不太漂亮的粗糙手指勾缠着他的手指，那些如花蜜似的汗液使他的手指在男孩手指的间隙间动作的格外缓慢，仿佛每一个细小的指节弯曲，指尖颤动的样子都能烙进他的眼中。指腹相抵，他们指肚上的纹路如条条奔涌不息的河流，交汇融合，皮肤下的血液，互相交融。这缱绻的小动作让他的海绵体格外受用，回报了他些小礼物。

卡卡西睁眼目不转睛的看着他，眼神依旧慵懒，带着孩子刚睡醒时的可爱睡眼，微微笑着。他真有些害怕，生怕下一刻这个孩子便会清醒过来，打破这让他尽情享受的美梦。可他的孩子一向是那么的温和，他只是将手指从他的指缝间抽出——收回前言，他可真是个绝情的人！——指尖抵上他的手心，比着口型用指尖在他手心里写着字母，悲惨的宇智波在发现他写的是怀中宠物狗的名字时越发嫉妒的出奇。这可真是不公，他可是为他做了如此多事情的人，难道要他和一条狗去比忠诚吗？可再别这样伤害他了。

卡卡西双手撑着地坐起了身，碎草黏在了他的手心，被冷风冻红的脚动了动，他挪到了阳光下，倚着带土的肩，安顿好怀中打盹的狗后，他同他玩起了最幼稚的孩子游戏。

带土感受到他带有寒意的指尖戳弄上自己的手心，就在他将握拳抓住那只狡猾的猎物时，他收获到的却只有一个顽劣的笑容。他毫不生气，甚至为了逗他开心有时也松了劲。他设法凑得离对方再近些，敛起燃烧的欲求与海绵体的反应，他只是一个一无所有的骑士，将鼻息间流窜的他的孩子气息视作珍宝的可怜人。

“你会觉得很累吗？每天做同样的事。”

兴许是觉得有些索然无味了，卡卡西停下了动作，抬头用着认真的眼神看着他——感谢上帝，让他有幸看到了这世上绝无仅有的、美妙至极的男孩的乳白颈窝——低声说着话。

“这该看是怎样一件事。如果是战斗，那是自然；可如果是别的，还有待思考。”

他边说边用手扣住了男孩多余的动作，行径卑劣。那双小手散发着青草和泥土的气息，他先前可从未觉得这是个讨人喜欢的气味。他可真喜欢现在的感觉，他们能够什么也不说安静的互相依靠，欲望不至于收不住的顺着他的嘴唇或是双手满溢出来，他满心只想照顾这年幼的孩子——可千万别认为他想成为他的父亲——将自己戾气后仅剩的一星半点的温柔都给予他。用一双宽厚的掌心去抚摸他的头顶、脸颊、小腹、脊背、小腿、脚背……他总有让所有想法都带上欲望的魔力。

睡醒的狗爬了起来，汪汪叫着从他怀里窜了出去，他的甜心是如此残酷，当即便挣开了手从他肩上离开，动作流利的站起来跑了几步叫道：“嘿，帕克！”

他静默无言的起身，将草地上散落的画板与画笔捡起，收好支架与颜料盘，弯下身时自己的孩子正小跑着过来接过他手中的东西，那头柔软潮湿的银色头发就这样扫过他的下颌，比平时更快上几分的喘息可真是让他也因此呼吸不稳。

“我来吧。”

他确实是个有礼貌的绅士。

原本以为卡卡西会拒绝他，可这出人意料的小孩却大大方方地将拿到手中的东西又全塞了回去。退了几步睁大一双眼睛细细看着他，脸颊爬上的红晕是他跑跳的结果，湿漉漉的嘴唇刚被舔过，他踮起脚来，身子前倾。

“谢谢。”

男人的面颊被他的举动带出了一片红晕。他怎么能这样挑动他的欲望？有一瞬他甚至以为他要亲上自己！让他们极轻的接吻，不发出一点声响，仅仅是嘴唇相贴的那种便足够。他对那双性感的薄嘴唇有着自己都不知道的向往力，这甚至超越了他对卡卡西另一张粉嫩小嘴的渴望。

他像个活泼的精灵，睡眠充沛后好好的嬉闹了一番，此时显得格外有精神。弯下身用纤长的指节勾起鞋后跟，他那孩子的臀部被裤子包裹得格外圆润，因为平衡不佳而歪歪倒到的身子十分也十分有趣。

他们沿着回城堡的路一直走，不时能够与别的骑士相遇，可他身旁的孩子并不与他们说话，就连他自己也只能通过眼神与他们进行沟通。尽管卡卡西并不会如此苛刻的要求他遵守每一条规定，可他似乎也并不想让旁人对他留下不守规矩的印象。

“你说的很对。”

卡卡西往前走了几步，转过身来看向他，脚下的步子开始往后走。孩子的乐趣。

“我不喜欢那些神学论，不喜欢繁琐的礼仪，他可真不配管教我们。”

带土当然知道他在说谁，抛去别的不讨论，他确实是个虔诚的信徒，尽管有时甚至会浮夸的打上个哈欠表示自己的不屑与困倦。处在孩子的变声期，他的声音有些些的喑哑，不过这并不影响带土去接受他的另一副模样。

他停住了脚步向后看去，惹来了他的孩子也停下了脚下的步子，用一种诡异的目光向他身后看去。

“没事，走吧。”

他只能将卡卡西送至门前，尽管他能在每早进去，可卡卡西从未详细的说过，所以看守也默认他只能在清晨进去。

这可真是他度过的最短暂的上午，从未有一天的早上让他这样心猿意马。他的孩子、甜心、治疗他心病的小医生，是这样的干净不掺一丝杂质，外界的淫乱、犯罪没有对他产生丝毫影响，他依旧在良好教育的熏陶下彬彬有礼，这副未发育完全的身体上，他是如此圣洁的存在，情色真不该在他身上存在，可恰巧正是他的青涩与稚嫩让人忍不住想要去教导他更多关于成年人在床笫间的事。

带土将手里的画板和画笔递到了他面前，却见他摆摆手，将守卫的长戟变作了两根毫无攻击力的羽毛似的，叫他进去。

顺着铺上柔软地毯的台阶一步步向上，墙壁上的挂画显得古板又正统，可一点也不像他的男孩会喜欢的样子。如果他是一个画家，他一定会用最漂亮的嫩粉色去修饰人儿的膝盖和裸露出的臀部，用透亮的蓝色去涂抹天空——就如他的男孩在画板上画的——用火红的颜料去描绘深幽的湖泊，他的最好的人物参考正站在身前！卡卡西进了房间后很快关上了门，换下被弄脏的衣物扔在了一旁，浑身只穿着一条齐膝的棕色裤子。他那可爱的如德里斯基尔山的胸部一定十分柔软，胸前的粉嫩小花正含着花苞还未盛放，梨形的肚脐如一个小型的湖泊，或许能让人浸湿去。这可真是个性感的模特，如果他是个画家——他得再声明一次——一定会画上不止一幅这可爱的孩子，把那些过时的油画换去，让这座城堡真正成为“他的”。

再容他多想象一些，总之他可没做出些什么举动来，难道能责备他的想象也是错误的吗？他只是在看着卡卡西走出门叫来女仆为自己盛上热水时想象了他的柔软脚心覆上自己肩头的感觉，又在卡卡西招手叫他进浴室时想象了他红艳肌肤上的小痣浸入水中的样子，这可都是些再正常不过的想象——用以满足一个成年男人的趣味的想象。

他脱了鞋整齐的摆放在卡卡西一堆杂乱的衣物旁，赤着脚进入了浴室。他的后背有几颗很小的痣，被月白的皮肤衬的格外显眼，光溜溜的手臂上也零星散着一到两颗，活像太阳运动在这位小天使身上留下的点点黑子。他背对着他坐在木制的浴缸里，两条腿曲起将一些美好的事物给遮挡了住，高挺的鼻子上挂着几滴水珠，像清晨被水汽滋润后的那些美丽鲜花。

“烫吗？”

带土用水润湿了他的头发，脸上的神情有些不自然。他身上还有着一阵汗味，没吃早餐的肚子饿得能叫出声来，黑色眼珠旁的那些红色的血丝。他也是位正常的男性，当然不想在心爱人面前展露自己不完美的一面。

卡卡西摇摇头，那些调皮的水液就顺着他的小臂流下去，在水面上晕开一个个小小的情圈。

带土尽力的不让水珠溅上他手中的书本，同时用指腹轻轻摩挲着他的银发，让他的孩子尽量放松下身子。他的可爱的男性事物安静的如一只沉睡的猫咪，泛着粉色，在水中不时随水波轻轻动作，和自己的相较起来确实有趣极了。他的酮体还未长出浓密的毛发，就如一块璞玉般光滑的肌肤无论何时抚摸上都让带土想要对他有更多的想法。他的小手冬天时会被冻的出现血口，秋天则会干燥的有些光滑，还是呆在他温暖的手心里再安全不过。

或许是热气腾升起将他的眼前蒸出一片水雾，卡卡西将手中的书放去了一旁的木架上，头后仰着将双手搭在了浴缸沿，以一种十分调皮的方式和他对视。

“我不喜欢战斗，把别人的生命当作棋子。我认为你们只需要履行自己的职责就足够了，我并不指望全天下的土地。做好自己的事，这是我的唯一要求。”

他的手轻抚着卡卡西的脖颈，感受他说话时颤动的声带，吞咽唾液时上下滚动的小巧喉结。他的眼睛如春日里清澈见底的一汪泉水，长长的黑色睫毛在男人手心蹭过他的眼角时细细的颤了颤。

“为您攻池掠地也是我们的职责。”

“现在我很愉快，没有想要进行军事斗争的想法，我甚至不想你作为代表去参加那些庸俗人的比武，尽管胜利是件光荣的事，这也能让人们知道你是如此英勇的人，但我更不想看你受伤。”他说，“你明白吗？”

这不自知的孩子，什么时候他才能读懂这些话中的让他生命如同燃烧的情愫？宇智波带土对此既苦恼又高兴，不得已的点了点头。

为温度渐渐冷下去的水池中添上热水，他的孩子开始饿了起来，从水中抽出一只细嫩的手臂伸手想要拿过一旁摆在书旁边的小蛋糕。他的手可真是湿透了，连书的封面都被点上了几点灰色的水痕。

“我来吧。”

带土拿过一旁的毛巾把他的小手擦干，那些泛着水光的指甲在顺着微微敞开的花窗投进来的光下显得格外剔透，如掺了血色的象牙般美丽，圆滑的像一粒粒杏仁。感受到卡卡西正眨动着眼睛看着他的侧脸，成熟的男人也不自主的动作僵了一瞬。他的手还好吗？怎么会突然把大脑里的那些奇怪画面给付诸上了行动来，真是糟透了。

瓷盘间的精致糕点比它小了不知多少，可就算如此带土也不得不将它切成两半，送去他嘴边。卡卡西并不适应这样的方式，强行配合的过程让两人都有些不舒服。免不了的奶油抹到嘴角，鼓起脸腮，他不悦的伸手扯过手帕擦拭。

这真是再失败不过的一次沐浴时间。

他先卡卡西出来，手心中的水珠早已干涸不见痕迹，晕在眼前的水汽也离他而去。敞开的帘幕将尚且温和的阳光投进室内，背朝向窗，带土坐在椅子上眯眼做着暂时的休息。

没有卷带着热浪蒸腾而来的水汽， 卡卡西包上了温暖的浴衣出门，缓步走到床沿处坐下有些失神的一言不发，肌肤上的红晕尚未散去，他像座精致的大理石雕像。

他未出声打破孩子的幻境漫游，只轻手轻脚的到对方身侧，剖下质地柔软的浴衣，抚摸他有些发干的小臂，为他穿上一件件衣物，又将裤子递到他手中，看他略微回神抬脚站起身向上提了提，随即又坐回原位伸展着腿往下躺去。

带土对这慵懒的行为总无法拒绝，只能顺从的蹲下身替他规矩的穿上雪白的袜子。手心顺着脚踝一直抚到膝窝，卡卡西轻笑着挣了挣，冲他道：

“我想去看郁金香，上个月它们还只是一片毫无吸引力的绿色植物，但现在到了开放的季节，它们就有了存在的意义。可惜马上快到进餐时间了，或许我们得换个时间……”

带土商量道：“我可以送去给您。”

男孩摇摇头，沉默了片刻后回着：“没事，下午再去吧。”

他顺着床榻的另一侧床沿下床，双眼因阳光的刺激而眯了起来，蹲下身从柜子中拿出一个制作精美的铁盒，它们在阳光下熠熠生辉。

带土看到卡卡西拿起一个小物件——一枚胸针，泛着古铜的色泽，似不太满意，他皱起眉头又放了回去重拿出一枚新的来。一枚用黄金做成的郁金香样式的崭新的胸针。

他笑着招手叫自己过去，带土放下手中的鞋子再次来到他身侧，蹲下身看着对方如在海滩边拾到一个色彩斑斓的贝壳的喜悦。

一阵热气在他脸侧晕开，感受到胸前的动作，几根银色的发丝扫过他的下颚。卡卡西抬手，为他戴上了那枚胸针。

“这是给你的礼物。”

他背着光，轮廓带上了模糊不清的金边，神色闪过几分不悦。

“可您不是更喜欢它吗？”带土看出了他的不舍，轻笑着便要将它摘下，“不用如此。”

卡卡西忙推着他的手，停下他的行为，“我还有别的。这是送给你的……”

他看着眼前男孩神色中的纠结，明明便是个孩子，怎么会用大人的角度去想他？带土不顾他的拦阻，摘下将那枚郁金香后放进了他手中，对他眼中的倒影颇为着迷。

“我更喜欢您第一次拿起的那枚。”

卡卡西皱起了眉头：“可我用过它，那不适合成为一个礼物。没有人会将自己用过的东西当作礼物去送给别——”

“我并不介意，只用那枚就好。”

他的脸颊有些泛红，或许还有些烫，动作僵硬的将郁金香放了回去，转而又拿起最初的来。一枚有着古铜色装饰的红宝石胸针被捧在了手心中，身子前探着垂头在带土的胸前安放着闪出曜目光泽的红宝石。

银发翕动着从身前移开，刚欲起身，带土便被一声命令给叫的坐下。

他的男孩起身拉上了层薄帘以遮挡刺眼的太阳光，从书桌上随意拿了本书坐回到他身旁，曲着腿放着书本，上身倚上了他。一瞬之间，屋内悄然无言，静谧的只有书页翻动的声音。

时间流逝，卡卡西的头开始慢悠悠的点了起来。睡着了吗？带土微侧过头看了看，嗯，安静的睡美人！

怀抱着温顺的孩子，他将帘子轻轻拉上，移步到了床边将男孩放上了床。体内躁动不安的火焰迫使着宇智波不受控制的凑近了他，小心翼翼，手撑在了一旁，嘴唇将快贴上他的额头。他细长的睫毛，熟悉的伤疤，微张的唇，如此圣洁……他甚至想不起去亲亲那张柔软的嘴唇。

下唇刚触碰上男孩偏凉的皮肤，门外便不合时宜的传来了敲门声将他的好事给破坏的面目全非！收回了身，身下的孩子翻了个身醒了过来，房间中的黑暗滋长着倦意。

带土将门拉开，一道光射进屋内，卡卡西不适的闭眼拉过被褥盖住了自己。

男人用着平和的语调道：“午餐已经准备好了，您需要现在去吗？”

他慵懒的摇摇头，“不用，让下人们吃吧，我并不饿。”

带土得了指令轻声冲屋外的侍女传着话。关上了门，他静候在门侧守卫着男孩的安全。

“你可以坐下，或者去用餐，现在是你的休息时间。”

“需要吃点什么吗？”

“如果可以，我想休息一会儿……”他懒洋洋的将头埋进了床榻间只露出一头银发来。

“您当然可以。”

为他拉好被褥，带土退到了一旁坐下。每到这个季节，他的男孩总会变得很嗜睡，就连看书都让他精神不振。

“真希望睁眼就能看到你，下午我们可以一起去花园的屋子里玩，顺便去看看那些漂亮的郁金香。这是个不错的主意。”

他露出了半张脸，有些犯困的口齿不清。

“我会的。”

他当然会的。在卡卡西寻常的话中，孩子的纯真掺上了他的非分之想，如此惹人怜爱的尤物，他竟想同自己共享那片美景，想要在抬起眼后看到他，想要他也爱上他喜欢的事物，那这是否意味着在他心中，哪怕是一小片荒凉的沙漠也已有了他的存在？

宇智波的胸前涌出无限温度，直把他烘烤得如阳光下迎太阳开放的向日葵。他见过卡卡西佩戴这枚胸针的模样。他的孩子曾在马术比赛上获胜，但却在之后不入流的抓鱼中败下阵来，水草缠住了他纤细的小腿，他在水中摔了一跤，将柔软的银发浸得湿淋淋的，面无表情上岸后却又被石块绊倒摔破了膝盖，就连胸前的精美胸针也摔出了痕迹。

当时他的父母仍在世，他们并不能有现在这样交流的机会。他只知道他近乎几个月都未见到他的男孩——尽管他当时并不对这孩子抱有某种特殊的感情，但他却不由出于这样的身份如担忧他。好在男孩并没有什么大碍，仍能让如今的自己依旧怀抱上梦中的稚嫩银月。

他轻轻拨弄着胸前的饰品，卡卡西胸前的体温，心脏跳动的频率，他仿佛都能感受到。这陪伴他的男孩度过多年的物品，如今沾染着原先的气息，到了他手中。

趁着男孩熟睡，带土中途去吃了午餐。下士们看到他的胸针时都心知肚明的没有过多询问，他们只是淡淡说了说无关紧要的事，转而他便内心焦急的回了城堡中去。

没有人再拦他。

刚进屋中，卡卡西正站在窗前拉开窗帘，闻声扭头看向了他。

“您有好好休息吗？”

男孩点了点头，皱起眉来不悦的坐到了一旁“睡太多了，不舒服。”

自己穿上了鞋，他抬起头询问着：“去下棋怎么样？”

“很不错的主意。”

男孩起身舒展着四肢到了书柜前找出收纳盒来，抱在了怀中。

“我拿吧。”带土伸出手递向了他。

“不用。”

他们一同向着屋后的小花房去，将棋牌放好后下人便端上了水壶为他们沏上了两杯红茶。正值午后，男孩想要去看花不得不带上顶帽子来防暑。

漫步花园之中，带土看着他愈发红润的脸颊不由情动，绝佳诱惑。

花匠将刚采摘下的郁金香送至他面前，由于数量庞大，男孩愣在了原地向后退了退。宇智波上前去替他接过抱进了怀中。他的男孩顷刻目光便移到了他身上，流转着几分请求之意：“我可以抱上一些吗？”

“当然。”

他分出一部分给了卡卡西让他抱上，敞开的怀抱让带土一瞬以为是在等候自己，当然这都是错觉。他的男孩想要的只是郁金香，而不是一个丑陋、丧失少年活力的宇智波。

“你在想什么？”

卡卡西抱着花，眨眼抬头看了看他。阳光上移到他的下颚。宇智波摇了摇头随着对方一同走回花房。

路上男孩一直在和他说些郁金香的事。

“母亲不太喜欢郁金香，她更喜欢百合，所以这片地一直空着。我想种上百合，但在另一片地上已经种了百合了，这意味着我可以有一片自己的郁金香。”

带土点点头，“它们很漂亮。”你也是。

“我想把它们放到我的房间里。”

卑劣的男人想象出了男孩在那间优雅、斥满花香的房间里睡觉的画面，唇舌干燥。

转进一条幽静的小路，卡卡西摘下了帽子抱在怀中，被风吹起的发丝扫到他的手臂。

“你想住进城堡里吗？”

带土略微不解的眯上眼问：“什么？”

他的男孩舔了舔干裂的嘴，柔软的舌尖将嫩粉的唇瓣濡的像刚被亲吻过似的。

“就在西厢的那间小书房。我的书有了新的去处，它对我而言也就没有利用价值了。”他皱皱眉，“不过那屋子靠海，之前不常关窗，所以许多书都发霉了，连屋子里都被染上了霉味，我需要派人去打扫打扰。还想你不要介意。”

事实上带土对这些所谓的缺点置若罔闻，他只看着男孩嘴唇的动作，想到就算是傍晚时自己也能见到他，这副挺拔的身子也便充满了年轻的活力，直让他想伸手去握住那双小手吻上他光滑的手背不止一次，告诉他——他所不知道的自己究竟有多善良。

自己似乎总是在幸运与不幸间来回踱步，而卡卡西似乎能看出他的所有不幸，再不动声色的给予他孩子的拥抱，温和，他这甜蜜忧愁的源头……

“毫无异议，您不介意就好。”

恶魔展开了他的羽翼妄图将可爱的孩子也困在自己的阴影之下。

卡卡西哼哼着答应，“将你的物品搬去。如果你想继续在我身旁。其实也可以叫下人去做这些事，这全在你。”

他听着这小大人的话，敏感的神经竟嗅出几分埋怨的意味，就如泡在烈酒中的团甜腻奶油。抱紧了怀中的花，宇智波谦卑的回答：“不用麻烦，我自己来就好。”

点了点头，卡卡西抬脚跨过地上盘结起的一条粗大树根，抖动的银发看着像兔子的耳朵。一路走到小花房中，两人放下怀中的鲜花，洗干净手擦了擦。

他的男孩将带来的棋牌放上桌，一丝不苟的摆好棋子后落座，被阳光照射的嫩白的手挥动着，“你要白棋还是黑棋？”

“黑棋。”这很符合他。

他的男孩轻声说了句什么，转而挑眉笑道：“那我先走棋。”

点点头，带土比出个谦让的姿势。他深知自己的男孩对这游戏并没有精深到能够洞悉他的目的的程度，毕竟领主可不需要专门训练这项技能，可骑士需要。

他有恃无恐，对一次次对方的步步紧逼从容不迫，指尖挥动间扭转局势决定胜负一锤定音是常态，他的男孩累得流了汗，双眼如觅食的雄鹰锐利，即便手指正勾着杯把，目光也依旧凌冽不愿从棋盘上移开。

美丽的后攻进他的领土，线条柔和的指尖摩挲着国王的王冠，紧随其后，飞至空中，最终落下，将他的最后一枚棋子收入囊中，卡卡西云淡风轻道：“我赢了。”

带土轻笑看着男孩眼中的欣喜。他当然赢了，他早就赢了，赢得他的盔甲，他的长矛，他的顺从，他的整颗忠诚的心。

欢愉的时光总是如此之快，天色逐渐暗了下来，火红色的天边如切开的水果溅出的汁水，将天空当做画布。

宇智波帮卡卡西抱住了全部的花，男孩则抱着棋盘收纳盒，两人晃荡着回城堡中去。

路过一处小喷泉时，卡卡西忽而抬头看向了他，漆黑的眼珠如被浸在春天温暖瀑布下的圆润石块，视线直勾勾的看向了他的胸前。

带土随之也低下头来看向对方，却被怀中的大束花朵给挡住了视野，转而也认为男孩只是在看花。

“您可以先拿上一朵。”

卡卡西摇摇头，“不，我只是觉得它很适合你。”

话音刚落，他的男孩便向他伸出了手，拨开朵朵鲜花的阻拦探向了胸前的红宝石。在怀中各束无比娇艳的郁金香中，带土能看到的却只有他胸前的那束郁金香——古铜的色泽，在落日下，再找不出一朵如此靥俏的郁金香——他的情人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写完就回忆回忆 之后就是差不多资产阶级兴起革命了(？紧跟时代) 然后两人一起去远洋航海无忧无虑恋爱生活的种种 有时间就写。


End file.
